narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsume Kinomura
Tsume Kinomura (木野村ツメ, Kinomura Tsume)is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of Team Yuyake. She possesses the Ice Release kekkei genkai. Background Tsume was born in Hoshigakure. Her father, Hikoboshi Yuki, is from the Yuki clan and her mother, Orihime, is a member of the Kinomura clan. Orihime was very sick due to the effects of her star training. Orihime's last wish was that Tsume and her older sister, Naka, would leave the village in order to avoid the meteor training method and suffer from its effects the like she did. After saying these words to Naka, Orihime died. The Kinomura clan consists of three siblings: Tsume, the youngest; Naka; and Hikuro, the eldest and only male. Hikuro left Hoshigakure years before Tsume was born. He joined the Akatsuki to spy on them for the village. Tsume met Hikuro when she and Naka went out to train for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Naka was unable to teach Tsume very much because Naka could not pass on her experience in the star training. After Naka left Tsume alone just for a while, Hikuro appeared to her and taught her what he knew about how to use water release. Hikuro then disappeared and Tsume never saw him again until Part II. One year passed and Naka finally left the village taking Tsume with her. Naka walked for days until finally arriving in Konohagakure. Very injured, they rested in the hospital for a few days and were visited by the Third Hokage. He helped them by giving them a small apartment to live in. Naka spent the rest of her childhood caring for Tsume until the younger sibling enrolled at the Ninja Academy. It was difficult for Tsume to be there. The star training caused a small mutation in the eye color of Tsume's mother, changing them pink, and Tsume inherited her mother's pink eyes. Because of this, Tsume was bullied at the academy by other kids. Akari Mitsuke was the first girl who liked her eyes; she said that they could be capable of seeing love around people, and, due to these words, Tsume was nicknamed "cupid". Lately, Tsume was placed under the Team 6 with Akari Mitsuke and Hitte Sarutobi with Yuyake Shinsei as their sensei. Their team is also know as Team Yuyake. Together with her team Tsume developed her ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities under guidance of her sensei. Personality Tsume was always the type of girl who likes to play and make jokes about everything, she is competitive, sometimes scandalous but also is gentle and have a greate determination. She likes people who talk about their dreams and feelings. She also likes to eat and is very lazy when she have to learn something or study, she learn more practicing then studying. Tsume started to acte as a "cupid" sinse she was a child, trying to make people find their true love or confession their feelings for someone. Unfortunatly, it never worked. After her friend Hite died in a battle she stopped to act like that because she could hurt her best friend with it. Although she uses the Ice Release ability to fight, Tsume is very sensitive to cold, which is ironically weird. Appearance Tsume is fair-skinned, with pink eyes, has a long brown hair and usually tied in a twintail. Tsume was bullied due to her weird and uncommon pink eyes she inherited from her mother. Only Akari saw the beauty of her eyes. Tsume's favorite color is purple but she likes to wear pink as well. Her outfit is not much different at Part I and Part II. Only at Part one there are a little white details in her dress. She also uses bandages in her legs and arms(Part I) and then only in her arms(Part II). She uses her black protector in her neck, similiar to Hinata Hyuuga . Abilities Taijutsu Tsume was very poor in taijutsu at the beginning but after much training she was capable to fight strong enemies. Even so, becomimg a chunnin required much more training and she did her best for it. Kekkei Genkai Tsume didn't inherited the'' Ice Style from her dad. The ice style allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. Tsume didn't know how to use water style until her brother Hikuro teached her somethings. After much training she could use it at the Chunin Exams in the battle with her teammate Hite. Genjutsu After training very much the Ice Release, Tsume was able to create her own genjutsu that she calls Blizzard. This genjutsu affects the view ant the tact of the enemy, causing him to see a completely white backdrop and feeling terribly intense cold, causing hallucinations. Status Part I Introduction Arc Tsume was never the brilliant girl, the dumb girl or even the annoying girl. She was just a normal girl who never wanted to cause any trouble with anyone. During the Academy, Tsume was bullied by the kids due to her pink eyes but Akari was the second person who said "I like your eyes"(first was Naka) and Akari became her first friend. After this event, Tsume was capable to be friend of every people on the village. In her team are Akari Mitsuke, Hite Sarutobi and Yuyake Shinsei as their sensei. Tsume is strenght but not as good as Akari and Hite. Chunin Exam Arc Tsume and her team also took the Chunin Exams. In the preliminary battles, Tsume had to confront her teammate and best friend Akari. They were always training and battling but never a for a decisive battle. Akari was battling hard to pass in the preliminary but Tsume couldn't hurt her friend so she had to make a choice: give up of the battle and also give up of becoming a chunin, or face her best friend to prove her determination and she choose not give up. With the end of the preliminary battles and Tsume have been aproved by defeating Akari, now she have to face her other teammate in the official battles, Hite Sarutobi. To dafeat Hite and become a chunin, Tsume go out with her sister Naka to train, unfortunetaly Naka couldn't teach much things to Tsume. Naka uses the lilac chackra from Hoshigakure that she learned when was living there. Tsume wanted to learn the Water Style (水遁, ''Suiton; English TV "Water Style") but she passed half of month only training her taijutsu and her Wind Style(風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style"). Hopefully, Tsume meet a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and drawings using a scratched forehead protector. A missing-nin from Hoshigakure. Tsume didn't know anything about Akatsuki in that time, but for her, he does't look like a bad person. He had the same pink eyes as Tsume and a short brown hair. The man gave for Tsume some advices about how to train the Water Style and then with hard training she was capable to use the water style. She didn't notice but that man was her older brother. Finally was the day of the macth between Tsume and Hite. Hite can use the Steel Style(鋼遁, Kōton; English TV "Steel Style"), capable to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. Naturally, the Steel Style is a kekkei genkai that only member of Kinzoku clan can use. To deafeat him, Tsume had to use a weapon she usually don't uses: her brain. It took a long time but Tsume finally defeated him using her Ice Style, after this they started to be nice with each other. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Orochimaru invaded Konoha to kill the Third Hokage prior the final stage of the Chunnin Exams, Tsume together with her team helped to free konohagakure -ninja who were under effect of Kabuto's genjutsu. They would need all the help to face the sunagakure -ninja after their betrayal with Konoha. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc After Sasuke left Konoha, Tsume saw Hite following him. She already knew about the meet with Orochimaru and the fight with Naruto but Hite just said he would bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Tsume wanted to believe him, for some reason she knew something would happen but she decided to trust him, don't knowing she did the worst mistake of her life. Hite followed Sasuke before Shikamaru 's rescue team but when the medical-nin arrived in Konoha carring Hite's bloody body, Tsume and Akari just couldn't believe it. Their best friend was death. Time Skip Having lost their friend, Tsume and Akari remained desolate for weeks. Worst than that, a team can't have less then four member so, Tsunade had to find another member for Team Yuyake and she found Sen Kurogitsune together with his partner, Gin. When the sensei introdiced Sen to the girls, they couldn't believe in someone else in their team, it was too fast but Sen was not interessed to be part of the team. He was accostumed to do his missions by his own. He doesn't even tryied to be nice with the girls knowing they have lost the best friend. Every word he said just made Tsume and Akari get angry and angry, especilly Akari who punched him first. Even so, they had to accept him in their team, like it or not. Mission at Land of Iron This was the first rank- C mission of Team Yuyake with Sen and Gin. They were charged to protect a girl from Shirogitsune clan located in the Land of Iron . Arrivin there, started, they met Tenshiko Shirogitsune, the heiress of her clan. She and her clan had a long history with Kurogitsune clan decades ago and as the heiress of her clan, she's a target of many ninjas and murderers. She had to make a very important ritual to her clan but was nearly killed several times. Even so, she rejected any help of the team and refused their protection but Yuyake tried to convince her to change her mind and she finaly accepted their help. When the mission started, Tsume knew a little more about Sen's past by Yuyake. He told to she and Akari that Sen's team were all eliminated by some ninjas and only he survived. That time, Sen was a diferent person but after watch their commrades being killed, he assumed a diffrent personality. Tsume realized that they passed for the same pain. At some point of the mission, they were attacked by some murderes, they were trying to take Tenshiko away from the team. Sen tried to protect her but it didn't work, they were in outnumbered. Yuyake was busy, Akari and Tsume almost couldn't protect theirselves. In an attempt to protect Tenshiko, Gin was hurt and throwed from a cliff. Sen couldn't let him die like their ancient commraders and he jumped from the clff to take him. When Tsume saw that, she remembered of his words to her about Hite, she couldn't let he die too and made the same choice he did. She used her snow clones to grab her legs while the original grabbed his hands. Crying, Tsume told to Sen that she couldn't let another member of her team die too and this was the first step for Sen to open his eyes. The snow clones were distroyed and they fell in the trees down cliff, and then in a great field of snow. They heard the voices of Tenshiko being captured, the mission was about to fail. Tsume was hurt by a thin branch that had pierced her arm but Sen helped her to take it from her arm. After that they walked down by the field of snow where found three small headstones where Sen's commraders were sleeping. She couldn't say anything, she didn't know anything about him but tried to be friendly but he still was trying to keep away from her. They so left the headstones and started to look for Tenshiko, Sen used his nose to sniff her smell till a secret cave hidden in the snow. Sen wanted to fight alone because the murders that took Tenshiko were also resnponsable for the death of his team but Tsume didn't let he do what he wanted. They discussed for a while and this warned the murderers and were surprised by them, Tsume used her jutsu to hide Sen in the snow and she was took by them too. When Sen saw her face, he remembered of one of his old comrades. The flashbacks started to curse his mind and he runned away from that place, while running he realized that he was doing exactly the same thing 2 years ago. He wanted to call for Yuyake and Akari but there was no time for that, he turned back determinated to rescue Tsume, not only because she saved him once more but in the same moment, Yuyake and Akari found him. He only said the true to Akari and naturally she got angry because he didn't protect her. Sen was almost giving up of rescuing Tsume when Yuyake said they would do this anyway. The scenes about his past started to repeat itself, he was afraid to let more people die because of him but their determination made Sen believe that nothing would happen. Category:Konohagakure Category:Hoshigakure Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art Part II Sai and Sasuke's Arc When Naruto returned to Konoha after rescuing Gaara, Tsume appeared when Naruto was looking for new members to go to Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure on a mission to find Sasuke but she had to refuse because she already had a mission with Team Yuyake. Itachi's Pursuit Arc Tsume discoverd about her brother Hikuro after the news about Sasuke Uchiha's victory over Orochimaru came to Konoha, her team was added to the Eight Man Squad with the purpose to capture Itachi and find Sasuke. When he killed Itachi, she saw her brother beside Tobi and Zetsu when Tobi said Itachi was dead. Tsume tried to fight her brother and try to obtain some answers about him and his abilitie to use the Ice Release and about his pink eyes but he escaped. With the failed mission, they back to Konoha and Tsume asked about her brother to Naka. She got angry with her for never telling her the truth but she couldn't know about his existence otherwise she wouldn't stop asking questions, but Naka refused of say something about this. Invasion of Pain Arc Tsume and Naka wasn't there when Pain attacked the viilage. They left for a mission where they find their brother being attacked by Tobi/Obito. At the end of the mission, when they were returning to Konoha, Naka felt Hikuro's chackra near to them, she and Tsume decided to follow his chackra when they found Hikuro fighting against Tobi due to his betrayal. Hikuro was pretty injured because of his figth with Tobi before Tsume and Naka arrived, he was trying to escape but his injuries were too deep and he lost a lot of blood and chackra during his battle. There was nothing to do, he was dying, it would make no difference even if Naka tried to help him with her medical ninjutsu . Tobi left, Naka tried to heal him but he couldn't be helped, before his farewell Hikuro told Tsume about him and their family. He died after a few minutes. Tsume and Naka buried his body and made a small headstone for him and then returned to Konoha but when they arrived there they saw a shocking sight. Konoha was completely destroyed. They runned to help the citizens and the ninjas who were injured by Pain's attack. Naka helped with her medical ninjutsu and Tsume looked for her friends because she was worried about them. She found Akari worried and crying and tried to confort her but just like Akari, Tsume was shocked and trying not cry. When Naruto finally returned from his trainning the both were a little more confident and watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the Konoha after talking to Nagato, Tsume was seen along with all her friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Shinobi World War Arc Tsume was separed of her team during the Fourth Shinobi World War , she was placed under Fifth Division , together with her sister. During her battles, she and Naka have reencountered Hikuro. She was happy to see her older brother back although in Edo tensei . Hikuro was happy to see that Tsume became stronger then when she was a child. Even so, Hikuro couldn't control his own moviments, he was very much stronger then Tsume and Naka and tried to kill both. He captured Naka first and then tried to crush Tsume, but then Naka told him that old siblings have to take care of the younger siblings and she would do everything to protect Tsume. She got rid and with the help of the Sealing Team , they sealed Hikuro. Ten-Tail Revival Arc During the revival the Ten-Tails , Tsume has witnessed the return of her old friend Hite when she was in trouble. He protected her from one of the Ten-Tails attack. At first she thought it was a trick of the enemy, or maybe Edo Tensei but it was really him. With the eyes full of tears, she hugged him, she said she was really worried about him. He hugged her back, apologizing. They reunite with Team Yuyake and fight together with the Allied Shinobi Forces . Quotes *(To herself) - "I can shine like a star!" *(To Akari) - "Akari is my best friend, it's because of you that I could get stronger. I won't let anything hurt you." *(To Hite) - "You can be stronger than me but, I'm a thousand times better than you." *(To herself - after Hite's dead) - "I'll never let my friends die again!" *(To herself) - "Thank you...brother." *(At Third's funeral) - "Old man...why did you die?" *(To Sen) - "I'm different from you! I didn't run away as a coward! At least I... I chosed to trust the power of my friend!" *(To her team) - "We are commrades, we protect each other" *(To Hite - during the war) - "You idiot! I was...You made me so worried..." Trivia * "Tsume" (爪) in japanese means nail; * Tsume's favorite food is dango and daifuku; * Tsume's hobbies inclues sleep, eat and read mangas; * She likes to read ecchi and yaoi; * She has a crush on Sen; * Tsume has completed 82 missions in total: 25 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 1 A-rank missions and 1 S-rank . Reference Tsume Kinomura is an OC/RPC created by DarkAngels2 on deviantart. Category:Konohagakure Category:Hoshigakure Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art